Season 1
Season 1 of FOX teen soap Beverly Hills, 90210 began airing on October 4, 1990 and the season concluded on May 9, 1991 after 22 episodes. The series follows a group of friends during their sophomore year in high school, as they deal with everyday teenage issues such as sex, shoplifting, peer pressure, dysfunctional families, cancer, learning disabilities, date rape, alcoholism, cheating, racism, rumors, AIDS, and relationships. Summary One of the definitive, landmark shows of the 1990s, Beverly Hills, 90210 quickly became an important fixture on FOX and in popular discourse of adolescents and young adults. The main characters Andrea, Dylan, Steve, Kelly, Donna, David and twins Brandon and Brenda all attend West Beverly Hills High School. Brandon and Brenda Walsh and their parents, transplants from Minneapolis, are the stable nuclear family with strong values; their home is a safe haven for the whole gang and the center of much of the drama. The show dealt with a steady stream of love triangles and other romantic entanglements and occasionally touched on more serious issues as well. Production The season was produced by Propaganda Films, 90210 Productions, Torand Productions and Spelling Television and was aired on FOX Network in the U.S. The series was created by Darren Star, who acted as executive producer, Aaron Spelling also executive produced. Darren Star served as the seasons show runner. The first season was aired Thursdays at 9/8c in the United States averaging 14.2 million viewers a week. The season was released on DVD as a six disc boxed set under the title of Beverly Hills, 90210: The Complete First Season in 2006 by Paramount Home Entertainment. Overview The series follows fraternal twins, Brandon and Brenda Walsh as they move with their parents from the Midwest to the scandalous yet lavish city of Beverly Hills, California and begin their first year at West Beverly Hills High School, where they meet their new friends who seem to have it all, but as the year goes on, they quickly learn are just as lost as they are, leaving the Walsh Twins to appreciate what they have at home. Starring Main Cast *Jason Priestley as Brandon Walsh *Shannen Doherty as Brenda Walsh *Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor *Ian Ziering as Steve Sanders *Gabrielle Carteris as Andrea Zuckerman *Luke Perry as Dylan McKay *Brian Austin Green as David Silver *Douglas Emerson as Scott Scanlon *Tori Spelling as Donna Martin *Carol Potter as Cindy Walsh *James Eckhouse as Jim Walsh Recurring Characters *Joe E. Tata as Nat Bussichio *Ann Gillespie as Jackie Taylor * Terence Ford as Jack McKay *Luisa Leschin as Anna Rodriguez Guest Star * Heather McAdam as Surfer Betty/Sarah *Noelle Parker as Tiffany Morgan * Al Ruscio as Henry Silver * Erica Yohn as Adele Silver *Matthew Perry as Roger Azarian *Denise Dowse as Mrs. Yvonne Teasley *Nicolas Coster as George Azarian *Paula Irvine as Sheryl * Shana Furlow as Tuesday * Sharon Case as Darla Diller * Kristin Dattilo as Melissa Coolidge * Marcy Kaplan as Lydia Leeds * Carrie Hamilton as Sky * Tom McTigue as Jack * Scott Fults as Michael Miller * Melinda Culea as Dr. Natalie Donner * Michele Abrams as Amanda Peyser * Julie McCullough as Trina * Judie Aronson as Shelly *Karla Montana as Karla Montez *Mark Lonow as Chick Schneider *Deborah Gibson as herself *Lisa Dean Ryan as Bonnie *Kim Gillingham as Nina * Kathy Molter as Stacy Sloan Episodes Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Season 1